Gavin
Ownership This character is property of ComicsansXD. Please don't steal, or you shall feel as if you are experiencing something horrible. Description Gavin is a red-headed, 12-year-old, and overall quirky human, residing in Waterfall. He is fun, shows all around kindness to everyone he meets, has a Sans-like sense of humor, and will always be there to help the ones he loves.. He was one day, playing Undertale on his computer, when he suddenly got sucked into the game. He awoke in the Ruins, and has been in the world ever since. In the time before Frisk came, he was a bit scared, and kind of missed his family and friends, but knowing which way lead to another and having played Undertale's Neutral and Pacifist runs, he knew he would make it out. Eventually, with Frisk's DETERMINATION, he made it out through the barrier. It sent him home, and he lived the rest of his life back through the real world. Having come from the outside world into the video game world of Undertale, he knows many of the people in the game, and that they live inside a video game. This is a secret he vowed not to tell anyone from the game, as it could shatter the universe from breaking the virtual reality. He has almost slipped a few times, but managed to secure it. In the Genocide Route, he can randomly show up and work by Sans' side in the final boss, and can command a wide arrange of strong video game-related attacks, such as Mario, Sonic, and even Spyro related attacks. His other weapon is a bat, which again, is a shout out to other video games such as Earthbound. He can be beat by that person if they overpower his soul with DETERMINATION and mind controlling him into killing himself, but there is a secret way to defeat him. If you perform the right order of ACTs, you can steal his bat and damage him more severely. If you do a second Genocide Run, Gavin will not appear, due to being from the real world, but rather Lil will avenge his death, and wear his clothes and equipment. In his spare time, Gavin will meet Lil, regardless of what Route you are playing. However, the fate of Lil, and Gavin's reaction, will depend on the actions you take. He somehow by chance found the Gaster Hallway, but instead got Lil's room when he opened it. She looked very sad and miserable to him, so he did the one thing he can socially do best: make people happy. He showed optimism and kindness, and lead her out of the room, much to her amazement because of her inability to usually do so, with the reason she got out probably because of Gavin being from outside the game. They've been best friends ever since, and some even rumor that he has a crush on Lil, but if talked to about that, he will easily get flustered. Since going on an adventure with Lil, this rumor has been confirmed. Gavin has told Lil AND Temmie and Bob his secret, and proved it to her, much to her disbelief. Now they must keep the secret together. Affiliations Friends Napstablook, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk (depends on Route), Undyne, Alphys, Lilith, Defense and Lil. Acquaintances Asgore, Mettaton, Grillby, Dogs (all of them), Temmies, Gabriel, and Kaleb. Enemies Anyone who dare threatens to hurt his friends. Stats Being a kind soul, Gavin has no LV or EXP gained, so he would be fairly easy to defeat, if he didn't dodge like Sans does. Genocide HP: 20 Attack: 10 Defense: 10 ACTs -Check -Plead -Challenge -Steal 3 times, then Challenging 2 times Quotes "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Gavin. Rough bump-in with Undyne, huh? Here, you can come to my house if you'd like, so I can tell you about her. But in order to show me you know what you're doing, you have to find it. Sorry to leave it at that, but...I have my reasons. See ya later!" (Said when you first encounter him in Waterfall.) "If my bro G was here, he and I would most likely be friends with Alphys and Undyne, don't you think? Maybe even Sans and Papyrus!" (Said when Gavin can randomly call you in Hotland) "Hey, you wanna see something cool? Here, look at this." (Said when you talk to him in the crystal cheese room. You can choose Yes or No. Choosing Yes will have you go to the Gaster Hallway and see Lil's room.) "Hey, I'm listening to ______. Wanna hear?" ( A random track from the game's OST will play on his headphones, including unused ones. You then can choose to listen or not. Appears in Grillby's, sometime after battling Photoshop Flowey and going to Snowdin for Undyne's letter.) Encounter (Genocide-only) His encounter happens on the Genocide run only, with Sans during the final boss. On the Neutral and Pacifist runs, he automatically befriends you in Waterfall, after dodging all of Undyne's spears on the zigzag bridge. He lives in a house only accessible in a room across from the Temmie Village that can only be opened by completing the piano puzzle and having the Annoying Dog steal the artifact. "Ready to be rekt?" Start, after Sans gives his monologue "Don't give me that bullcrap. It's too late." Plead "I'm tiring of your aimless shenanigans!" 2+ "Wanna go, bro?" Challenge "You're asking for it!" 2+ "Hey! My bat!" Steal "That's right, boi!" Sans dunks you Flavor Text You face the rare and special Double Davis 2.0! Fight with Gavin begins Gavin glares at you. after turn Gavin is sweating. after turn You tell Gavin that you will end his life, and he gets angry. The attacks are faster now. Challenge You tell Gavin that you can fix things by resetting. He doesn't believe you'll do that. Plead You feel a wave of regret. Plead You took his bat. his bat You wonder what you can do to him with this. keeping his bat for 4 turns You're just the devil now, aren't you? keeping his bat for 5 turns and over Undernet On the Undernet, Gavin has an account by the name of sanicspeed21. He occasionally will post status updates, and often is found on the roleplay boards, or playing a game unidentified by the Undernet. He has actually tried to convince Alphys to try making a console like the Xbox 360 that has a live system that you can play, message, and talk to people, sort of like an underground Xbox Live. Gavin will talk to Lil (*FlowerMageSpree*) in Undernet, and very often at that. These usually won't show without editing some Fun values. Other Timelines Underswap: Gavin is swapped with Jerry. He's a jerk. Underfell: Gavin's attitude is much darker, and his clothes are different. He wears a black jacket, red hat that says "I hate life, and you", and has a flamethrower instead of a bat. He doesn't really accept anyone as a friend but Lil and Lilith. Outertale: Gavin's attitude is the same as Undertale, but he has different clothes here too. Now, he wears a jacket made out of solid stardust, saying "I need space" on the back, a hat with a rocket on it, and a bat saying OUTERTALE. Oceantale: Gavin's attitude is still the same, but he again wears a different wardrobe. He has a jacket saying "I sea the light", a hat with a starfish on it, and he uses "salt" as a weapon. (Salt is cringey stuff) UnderFable: Gavin's attitude again remains the same, but he is a jester, and doesn't seem to really make any contact with ANYONE but his friends Lil and Lilith. Trivia * Gavin's favorite video game is Undertale, followed by Sonic Adventure. * Having been around the internet, he also uses a wide range of internet memes. * Gavin has friends that also play Undertale, and he cameos them from time to time in his dialogue. * Gavin's soul automatically being Blue references his favorite gaming genre of platforming, and his favorite color, as well as his former-favorite video game franchise of Sonic the Hedgehog. * Randomly, in the Lab in Hotland, he can be seen playing a Wii U, Xbox 360, or Alphys' PC. * Gavin has a thing for instruments, like Lil. His favorite and only is his keyboard, which he will sometimes play when you enter his house. * Gavin references some parts from earlier, such as the aimless shenanigans from the training Dummy in the Ruins. * Gavin is the only character in the game that when cussing, has symbols replace a letter or two. * Gavin is also the only enemy you fight that uses his soul to dodge attacks. * Gavin has a tablet he owns from the real world that he Skypes you with. You can attempt to steal it, but he will always be there to take it back. * Gavin's favorite sport is basketball. He has a basketball hoop in the back of his house he sometimes uses. * Gavin's favorite movies are the Back to the Future movies. He actually once asked Alphys if she had any time travel movies in her collection, but sadly none there was, meaning no BTTF. Songs Theme for when you fight him alone/with Lil, after killing Sans: Type in GAVIN Theme in general: Superman - Goldfinger Theme for funny moments with Gavin: Benny Hill 8-bit. What? It's funny. Credit Credit to @Slade the Demon for both the inventive drawings and support, as well as for making Lil! I suggest you go check that OC page out! And credit to szl1l for making the Benny Hill remix. I love the theme and it just sounds really funny! We all know who Toby Fox is, don't we? And credit to the makers of ButtonBass for those epic cubes! Credit to Goldfinger for the awesome song! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Male Category:Humans Category:All Routes Category:Fanmade